The Switch
by Kain Sinner
Summary: I suck at summaries. Okay then, a mind switch happen between some d.gray-man people and OHSHC people and all hell breaks loose. better than sounds. PLZ read and review.pairing Yullen with hints of Lavi/allen and Kaoru/hikaru hehe, lemon included. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing: Yullen with some Hikaru/Kaoru and some Lavi/Allen**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: Lemon included with a bit of lime**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is based off a dream I had. Odd I know but funny. I just woke up and thought 'I am so writing that!' So enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thanks for waiting to all my readers. Cya Kain. Plz R&R and any suggestions for my next one are greatly appreciated *waves and grins***_

_**Ps: I know it is odd, any mix ups or errors or additions that I should add in... let me no asap! This is purely crack and yaoi but hey, gotta include the yaoi.**_

**The Switch**

**Ch 1:**

_In the 19__th__ Century (France) -Sunday_

"May your soul find peace and security" said Allen as he crouched, the Akuma disappearing behind him. He sighed and stood up only to almost fall back down when Lavi hit him on the back saying "good job Allen. Come on Yuu, congratulate him" Kanda growled at him and snapped "come on, let's go already" He turned to go as Lavi and Allen followed before he stopped. Standing in front of him with a very large staff was a very short old lady. She grinned toothlessly at them and Lavi shrunk back a bit and Allen made a face while Kanda raised an eyebrow. The lady started cackling as she pointed the staff at Kanda, then Allen and last Lavi. Then she said "I curse you to a week of nightmares. Suffer horribly and you may find something you didn't know" before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Lavi blinked, he was hanging off Allen's shoulder before Allen said "do you think she really cursed us Lavi?" Lavi shrugged and said "what do you think Yuu?" Kanda turned and yelled "don't call me that! Anyway, ignore it and let's get back to the Order already" He stormed off as Allen sighed and followed him, Lavi next to him. They arrived at the Black Order the next day as England was only a short train trip away. Kanda debriefed Komui and then all three crashed into bed. Not one thinking of the spell placed on them. That night, all slept peacefully, not one noticing as their bodies glowed softly and their minds split from their bodies, travelling across time and country.

_At Ouran Academy in Japan the 20__th__ Century - Sunday_

Girls squealed as the Hikaru leaned close to Kaoru whispering "you are the only one for me Kaoru" A few minutes later the girls left and the twins brushed away the fake tears. Tamaki was happy that the girls were happy, Kyoya was counting their profit, Huni was eating cake with Mori and Haruhi had left to go to class for a minute, the twins and Tamaki would tell her after the meeting. They all sat on the lounges to discuss tomorrow's theme and events. Tamaki sat with a big grin saying "tomorrow's going to be...military! We dress as soldiers but different than normal. Playboy style!"

He received a few looks at that but they soon warmed up to the idea. The twins went with Tamaki to Haruhi's class. Then Tamaki spotted her and called "Haruhi!" before racing off. As the twins followed they all heard a small squeak and they stilled. Under Tamaki's foot was Belzeneff. Nekozawa cried out as he spotted them and then he picked Belzeneff up saying "I curse you! Prepare for a week you'll never forget!" before running off crying.

Tamaki cried out in fear as all three shook in terror. Then they raced back to the music room and sat there shaking. Kyoya sighed as Huni continued eating and Haruhi just sighed as well. That night they all left and went home. Tamaki went to bed, staying wide awake for ages before he finally fell asleep. Meanwhile the twins were cuddling each other in bed before they too fell asleep. Their bodies gave off a pulse of light and their minds drifted, their dreams making them travel across time and place to somewhere completely different.

_Monday morning – for Allen, Lavi and Kanda at the club_

Kanda groaned as sunlight hit his eyes. Throwing a hand over his eyes he stilled. The sun never shone into his room on a morning. He sat up fast, looking around and feeling extremely odd about something. His nerves were rattling and he looked around and stilled again. This was not his room. He looked down and saw he was half naked and this was not his body. He jumped out of the bed and raced to the mirror before he froze. He had orange hair and golden eyes. He heard a noise so Kanda turned around to see another thing in the bed moving. The thing sat up and he stopped, it was an identical image from the mirror sitting up in the bed.

It looked around, stilled like he did and then yelled out quietly. Kanda rushed over and said "quiet will you!" The boy stilled and said "Kanda?" Kanda froze and removed his hand from the boy's mouth whispering "Allen?" The boy, Allen, nodded and then whispered "what the hell is going on? Where are we ad why the hell do we look alike?" Kanda growled and shut him up by hitting his head before saying "I don't know" Glancing around Allen spotted a set of clothes. He crawled to them and read the names off the tags.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. That must be us but who is who?" Kanda growled low in his throat and looked at his clothes. He then said "I'm Kaoru and that means you are this Hikaru guy" Allen frowned, this made his head hurt as thoughts whirled in his head. His and another's. Allen got out of the bed and stumbled through the room as his body moved on its own to dress and go downstairs followed by Kaoru or Kanda. Allen sighed, that was going to get confusing. The two got into the limousine and left to go to school by the looks of it but Kanda didn't look happy. The uniform was purple and Kanda didn't really like purple. Allen meanwhile was relaxing and trying to figure it out. Last night they had been in the 19th Century in France and now they were in the 20th Century in Japan? Also in different bodies but the same mind. How? It wasn't possible.

They arrived at school and instantly went to music room three, minds knowing where to go. As they entered they were attacked by a small blond boy yelling "Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan are here! Time to get dressed!" Kanda and Allen tried to resist but the boy, Huni-senpai said their minds, was surprisingly strong and pushed them into the change room. A set of dark blue soldier uniforms along with lighter blue sashes stating Commander Kaoru, Commander Hikaru. Kanda and Allen looked at each other, winced and then dressed, both blushing and avoiding looking at each other. As they emerged they saw a group surrounding another tall blond boy with purple eyes.

He was talking to them, complaining and trying to explain but the others were just looking at him like he was mad. The two walked over and asked "what's going on guys?" at the same time before glaring at each other. "Beansprout" Allen snapped back "don't call me that prick!" then they stopped and turned to look at the others. The tall blond was staring at them, the small one and the dark haired one was watching in shock and the other tall one with glasses said "are you two okay? This isn't a joke Is it again?" Allen shook his hands saying "yeah, just a joke guys, right Kaoru?" Kanda growled and looked away saying "yeah sure" The group, Kyoya, Huni, Mori and Tamaki, nodded and Huni smiled saying "that's good. Hika-chan and Kao-chan aren't allowed to fight"

Allen and Kanda smiled as Tamaki raced over saying "come with me! I need to talk to you now!" Allen and Kanda were yanked from the room quicker than they could react and found themselves in the hall with Tamaki looking at them. "Yes Tamaki?" asked Allen, Kanda just looking away. Then Tamaki grinned saying "nice to see you to Yuu" Kanda turned and snapped "shut up!" before Allen said "Lavi?" Tamaki, or Lavi, nodded and asked "you guys know what has happened?" Allen shrugged and Kanda scowled; the image not appealing on Kaoru's face. Suddenly a face popped out, the dark haired man, Kyoya. Kyoya looked at them and said "Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, it is time for the girls to arrive" The three nodded and headed back in. "What are we doing by the way?" asked Lavi/Tamaki. Kyoya turned and said "you're not serious. It is playboy time today, your decision. Twins get into position for your brotherly love. You do remember right?" Kanda and Allen stood in shock and then turned to each other yelling "no freaking way!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pairing: Yullen with some Hikaru/Kaoru and some Lavi/Allen**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: Lemon included with a bit of lime**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is based off a dream I had. Odd I know but funny. I just woke up and thought 'I am so writing that!' So enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thanks for waiting to all my readers. Cya Kain. Plz R&R and any suggestions for my next one are greatly appreciated *waves and grins***_

_**Ps: I know it is odd, any mix ups or errors or additions that I should add in... let me no asap! This is purely crack and yaoi but hey, gotta include the yaoi.**_

**The Switch**

**Ch 2:**

_Monday- for Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru at The Black Order_

"What is that thing?" cried Kaoru as he Hikaru and Tamaki raced through the halls. The trio had woken up in odd bodies. Hikaru was in a boys body named Allen, Kaoru was in Lavi and Tamaki was in Kanda's. The three had gone outside the room, realised who each other was and then a giant robot had appeared out of nowhere and this guy was telling them to run. The three hadn't hesitated before fleeing in the opposite direction. Hikaru was still slightly freaked out; Allen had a funky red arm with claws which was not natural. Suddenly Tamaki was thrown back as he ran into a girl with long ponytails and a very short skirt with very high boots. She blinked and said "hey Kanda, Allen, Lavi. Umm, why are you guys running? Shouldn't you just use your innocence? Especially you Kanda. Mugen and all that?" Tamaki blinked and asked "what's Mugen and who are you?"

She simply opened her mouth in shock. "Mugen is your sword which is you always have in your hand and yet do not. I'm Lenalee, Komui's brother. What is wring but first, I'll stop my brothers robot" she closed her eyes as the robot drew closer and said "innocence activate" Her boots lit up and extended before she jumped up fast and high. She came down with a kick to the robots head and it collapsed into junk. Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki stared, she was not one to mess with. Lenalee smiled at them and said 'come on guys, we have another mission. Reaver's calling. Kanda, go get your sword and Lavi, get your hammer already" The trio did as asked, still confused, and then followed her, unwilling to get on her bad side. They followed Lenalee to an office and were told about a group of Akuma's attacking a town in the west. Lenalee nodded as did the boys before they left and boarded a train within minutes.

"Lenalee?" asked Kaoru. Lenalee smiled and said "yes?" Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances and asked together "what is an Akuma?" Lenalee almost fell off the chair in shock before she stared at them asking "are you ill today?" The three smiled sheepishly but that seemed to freak her out even more. Then she sighed and explained what an Akuma was before stopping. "Guys, can I take a picture of you three smiling silly for me?" Kaoru and Hikaru and Tamaki shrugged and posed while she grabbed the camera. "Cheese" she said while laughing and saying "oh this is too good to be true. Even Kanda. When you guys go back to normal I am so going to laugh my ass off and show everyone" the three boys were a bit awkward about that but nodded anyway as they got off the train.

Lenalee kept cracking up every time she looked at them but turned deadly serious as they approached town. Since they had no clue Lenalee said "innocence activate. Guys do the same" Hikaru did and his hand extended to a metal claw. He yelped and tried to back away. Tamaki was having no luck and Kaoru was just wondering what to do. Lenalee chuckled, taking pictures and then explained what to do to Kaoru and Tamaki. Going by nature, Tamaki leaned forward whispering in her ear "thank you miss" Lenalee laughed so hard so doubled up, then she got Hikaru to take pictures after putting the humungous hammer down. He was still amazed he could lift it above his head.

Afterwards they rushed to town, ground flying under their feet before Lenalee stopped on the hill. She pointed at a massive ugly thing and two people beside it. Hikaru yelped loudly as a thing appeared on his eye and he yelled "I can see their soul! That is creepy!" Lenalee gasped again from laughter, throat going sore before explaining "that is the btrapped soul of the dead. It is our job to free it by killing the Akuma. Those two also have chained souls right? Then they are Akuma in human form as well. Let's go" she raced off, jumping high in the air before coming down hard in front of the Akuma. The two changed and Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru stayed back. Lenalee turned and yelled "come help me! Allen, use your claw! Kanda your sword and Lavi your damn hammer! Smash, slash and claw already!" Obviously in a bad mood from them not helping the three charged forward, trying and failing to dp as she asked.

Tamaki lost the sword, Hikaru couldn't jump high enough and Kaoru was dodging the blast before all three screamed and ran away as Lenalee finished the last Akuma off. Then she collapsed in laughter, taking pictures of the three running away in terror

_Back to the club…_

Kyoya frowned, what as going on? The twins were against their act, Tamaki didn't remember his plans and the twins were arguing with each other. Something was up and he wanted to find out. Haruhi was sick today so she wasn't coming, that would be the way to check. Then the girls arrived. The girls were extremely confused and upset. The twins were sitting opposite each other on the couch, giving each other a death glare. Kyoya grumbled, this would be a serious drop in money and profit. Huni and Mori were fine, as was he but even Tamaki was acting more idiotic than normal. The girls were happy, he was flirting more than normal with them. He was all over them and a lot more cheerful and less, gentle-man-like using his words.

It just wasn't right. He was losing customers and money because of this little disagreement between the twins. He walked over and asked "what is going on between you guys?" Kaoru and Hikaru both turned to glare at him before glaring at each other mumbling "beansprout" and "asshole" Such language. He growled and then he grabbed their collars and dragged them into the back room before snapping at them. "Get your act up now you absolute fools! I don't care what you're disagreement is just get your asses in there and do your job for the ladies! Understand?" The twins had paled and looked shocked at been yelled at before they both nodded and scrambled back into the room. Allen turned to Kanda as he sat next to him and asked "how do we do this act thing? Forbidden brotherly love" Kanda shrugged and then sighed. Allen frowned and then he knew what to do, least his body did.

He moved closer and tilted Kanda's chin up saying "I'm sorry Kaoru, forgive me for calling you such horrible names. I love you more than anything" Kanda's eyes watered as he replied "you too Hikaru, of course I forgive you" In his mind Kanda was grumbling like mad thinking _this is actually quite enjoyable. No! Don't think that! It's Allen for crying out loud. No not Allen, beansprout. _Allen moved back as girls squealed and then he and Kanda smiled happily at each other. Kyoya watched on as the girls were happy again and the money went up again. That's better. Kanda was arguing inwardly with himself, extremely in denial about liking Allen.

Meanwhile Allen felt his body leaning closer to Kanda. Something made him want to do something else than just be close to him. Suddenly he found himself tilting Kanda's chin and pressing his lips to his. Kanda's eyes widened as the girls fainted in delight. Kyoya stared in shock as Huni whispered to Mori "I thought it was an act. Obviously not" Everyone cheered as Kaoru and Hikaru broke apart and both blushed darkly as Kaoru mumbled "beansprout, what do you think you are doing?" Hikaru blinked and then grinned, shrugging modestly.

Kyoya smiled as the girls started leaving. It took the entire afternoon but he got them together and even further. Who knew they liked each other like that. He didn't care though, fan-service was sky rocketing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pairing: Yullen with some Hikaru/Kaoru and some Lavi/Allen**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: Lemon included with a bit of lime**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is based off a dream I had. Odd I know but funny. I just woke up and thought 'I am so writing that!' So enjoy and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thanks for waiting to all my readers. Cya Kain. Plz R&R and any suggestions for my next one are greatly appreciated *waves and grins***_

_**Ps: I know it is odd, any mix ups or errors or additions that I should add in... let me no asap! This is purely crack and yaoi but hey, gotta include the yaoi.**_

**The Switch**

**Ch 3: It comes out...**

_Tuesday at the Black Order..._

Kaoru and Hikaru slept in Hikaru's room that night, totally exhausted. Tamaki ended up coming in to join them after stating it was 'too creepy' in his room. As they fell asleep, the twins curled up on the bed together, not one noticed the shadow slip into their room and a flash of a camera. The next morning Tamaki was still acting hyper as he ate and was scaring quite a few people. Meanwhile the cooking guy, Jerry, was looking at Hikaru in absolute and utter horror. Hikaru was quite confused when Jerry started crying and hugging him. Kaoru blinked and got up, draping himself over Hikaru saying "he's mine, back off" Jerry and everyone else except Tamaki stopped their motions and stared openly in shock again. Hikaru smiled and turned, cupping Kaoru's face saying "I know, I'm only yours" jerry fell over in shock as the two went to sit with Tamaki, earning more stares and all three started feeling a bit uneasy.

Meanwhile Lenalee stood in the shadows with an ear to ear grin. Black mail was so nice these days and with the strangeness of these three, she was going to get whatever she wanted from them later on. Grinning she sat on the beams watching and waiting. Suddenly Komui came into the room and said "Allen, Kanda, Lavi, I have a mission for you. Come on now" He grabbed them and dragged them off to his office. Lenalee followed them and arrived just before they did. "Okay, a large group of Akuma are gathering over in the east and we need them destroyed. We want to know where they are coming from as well. Lenalee, my dear sister, please accompany them again" Lenalee smiled and said "sure brother" before walking out, three guys trailing after her. They dressed, grabbed their weapons and left the Order, all looking a bit nervous.

Tamaki cried silently saying "he does this on purpose...I swear...least there are no vampires" Suddenly a figure flew past them, skidding to a halt and turned, fangs bared. Tamaki screamed and he, Hikaru and Kaoru raced backwards away from the beast. The beast suddenly changed and looked at them oddly as Lenalee laughed saying "this is Krory remember? Ignore them Krory, they have been weird since yesterday" Krory nodded saying "I heard about that. Lavi, what is going on with you?" Krory turned to Kaoru as Kaoru replied slowly "Umm, no clue Krory. I'm normal, nothing's wrong" He grinned sheepishly and Krory nodded. He turned to Lenalee and said "something is defiantly wrong. Kanda and Allen aren't fighting, Lavi is nervous with me and all three ran away in terror" The three frowned at him and sighed, obviously this wasn't how Allen, Kanda and Lavi acted. People were suspicious.

"So why did you come Krory?" asked Hikaru, trying to be like Allen. Krory smiled, fangs baring and Hikaru shrank back a bit as Krory said "I was in the area and decided to say hello. I'm heading back now. Bye guys, Lenalee" before he raced off fast. Kaoru sighed in relief before racing after the smirking Lenalee onto the train and then getting off when they arrived. All three boys got more nervous they closer they got and when Allen's Akuma eye activated they stopped, shaking on the hill. Hikaru was still shocked and scared of this eye of his. He could see the groups of Akuma; they were attacking the town and blasting everything. He shuddered; horrible things and they still couldn't fight.

Lenalee said "innocence activate" before her boots changed as normal. She grinned and said "shall we go kick ass?" Tamaki laughed nervously and followed her slowly, sword at the ready, while Kaoru followed slightly slower. As they grew closer Hikaru activated his 'innocence' so his arm changed it a claw and Kaoru said "big hammer little hammer, grow grow grow!" The hammer grew in size and Kaoru was still amazed it didn't weigh a thing to him. All four yelled out and attacked hard. Kaoru had finally gotten the hang of the hammer and used it to smash them, ending up having a lot of fun. Hikaru was getting better at jumping, finding out his legs could actually spring him that far amazingly enough and Tamaki, lets just say he isn't allowed a sword ever again. Not when he is having that much fun cutting the Akuma anyway.

The battle ended in their favour and Lenalee moved over to them saying "well done guys, your first battle as weirdos won" They were a bit insulted at that but could understand. Tamaki and Kaoru and Hikaru were all getting used to the 19th century. The foursome headed back to the order and all three collapsed into the beds, wishing it was over already.

_Tuesday at the club..._

Allen and Kanda raced through the halls, running from the crowd of girls. Someone had taken pictures of them kissing and had created a magazine, publishing it. When they found out whom, they would kill them. Kanda spotted a narrow hallway and quickly slipped into it, pulling Allen along with him so Allen was pressed against him. The girls stampeded past and both sighed in relief_. _So far, they hadn't gotten used to the club activities. If you could call it that anyway. Considering Lavi, also known as Tamaki, was in charge of the events with the help of Kyoya. This was another reason for the girls attack, their next event was roman slaves meaning, a cloth only.

Allen blinked, finally realising where he was. Kanda's arm, or Kaoru's arm anyway, was wrapped around his waist, holding him against his chest. Allen could hear his heart beating faster as Kanda realised as well. Allen smiled and then leaned back saying "you can let me go now" Kanda blushed darkly and let go quickly, allowing Allen to slip out and check the coast was clear. Suddenly he yelped as a blond head tackled him to the ground, causing the two to slide backwards. Kanda jumped out and yelled "what are you doing to my Hikaru?" Then he stoped himself, cheeks flushing until he spotted the tell-tale grin. "Lavi" he snarled as Lavi sat up on the groaning Allen. Lavi grinned and looked down at the now unconscious Allen, considering he hit the floor pretty hard.

Kanda growled at Lavi, jealously rising in him at the sight of Lavi on Allen. Allen was his, even if he didn't want anyone else to know. Then Lavi smirked and leaned down, kissing Allen on the lips. That did it. Kanda snarled and launched himself at Lavi, making them both roll across the floor. Lavi was laughing as he and Kanda fought, causing quite a disturbance. Gils and boys alike gathered around the two fighting, a few people making sure Allen was okay. Allen groaned and opened his eyes to see the two fighting. He didn't remember a thing apart from been tackled by Lavi and then nothing.

He mumbled and thanked the people helping him sit up before he stood up himself and wandered right over to the two squabbling. "Tamaki, Kaoru, enough" The two didn't stop fighting and Allen grumbled to himself. As he opened his mouth to yell at them he found a pair of lips crash into his. Gasping at the sudden intrusion he stiffened, eyes widening when he spotted the orange head. Lavi was on the ground with a smirk saying "that got you two together. You can thank me later" Kanda let go of Allen, still holding him close and then glared at Lavi who waved and wandered off, people tagging along and questioning but he refused to say anything. Allen stood in shock still as Kanda turned back to him, grasping his hand and then pulled him off, running as people squealed and raced after them. Allen allowed himself to be pulled along behind Kanda, his cool hand wrapped in Kanda's warm one. The two managed to escape by dodging into an empty class room. Kanda breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the still shocked Allen.

Kanda sighed and moved close to Allen, causing the younger to back up. Allen felt the wall against his back and then Kanda leaned forward. Kanda kissed Allen slowly, letting his true emotions show as he leant back and said "I think I love you Allen"

**As I said, R&R for me please. **

**Enjoy and next chapter should be up soon. But I am running out of ideas on stuff to include. Thanks to all reviews as well. He-he**


End file.
